The invention relates to a connector for connecting a substrate with an electronic circuit to a printed circuit board, wherein a main surface of the substrate is provided with contact pads or the like arranged in a given grid pattern with a predetermined pitch in column and row directions and the substrate having side edges located at a predetermined location with respect to the contact pads and said printed circuit board having contact pads arranged in said grid pattern, said connector comprising a housing of insulating material with a zone for receiving said substrate, wherein through-holes are provided in said zone in said grid pattern and contact members are provided in at least a part of said through-holes, and positioning means for locating the substrate with respect to the housing in such a manner that the through-holes of the housing are aligned with the contact pads of the substrate.
A connector of this type is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,826 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,593. Such connectors are used for example for connecting the contact pads of the substrate to the contact pads of the printed circuit board. In a known substrate the contact pads are arranged in a grid pattern of 32.times.32. At this an accurate positioning of the substrate with respect to the housing and of the housing with respect to the printed circuit board is very important. The construction of the known connector is relatively complicated and further the connector is only suitable for a substrate of one size.
The invention aims to provide a connector of the above-mentioned type having a relatively simple construction and which is further suitable for substrates of different sizes.